Spirit Masters The Coming Of Lugia
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Now that Wyatt and his friends know what they're going to do they get help from the Silver Surfer and when they do find Eli's replacement it will change everything forever.
1. Chapter 1

Previously On Spirit Masters The Beginning

Wyatt used to have a life where he had a family that cared about him.

Then his parents died in a car crash and his sisters have moved on from him.

He then leaves the house with his stuff.

He almost takes his life but then a letter from the Spirit Temple came and so he then went there.

While there he met his new friends and finally has friends that matter to him.

Eli then tells the gang that he'll be staying at the Spirit Temple.

They then throw Eli a farewell party and it was so worth it.

They then leave the Spirit Temple and go on their next adventure to go find Ninjor and to find his replacement.

Meanwhile The Silver Surfer was in space when he saw that Wyatt and his friends were going on their next adventure.

So he decides to go help them.

And so the adventure continues.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing The Walk

Wyatt and his friends continued their walk to go find Ninjor and Eli's replacement.

Now at first it wasn't too crazy but as they kept going they then knew this was going to be quite a long walk.

The trail seemed like the neverending trail but despite that the gang refused to give up and they kept going.

They knew that giving up was really not an option because they wouldn't be able to get far if they did give up.

Of course they thought it was going to be harder but really it didn't because maybe the trail wasn't so long as they originally thought.

Maybe it was because either since they got started the trail was too long for them or maybe it's because since they made it this far the trail isn't as long as they originally thought.

But either way the trail must've gotten a little better for them.

Just as they were continuing on their trail a mysterious stranger from outer space comes to help them and what would happen next wouldn't be just ordinary at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Silver Surfer

Just then and out of nowhere they saw something coming down from the sky and it looked all silver and it was.

When it came near, it then said "Excuse me are you Wyatt and his friends?"

"Yes we are and who the hell are you?" he then asked him

"I'm the Silver Surfer and I saw that you guys were going to go find Ninjor and your new friend. So I was wondering if I could help you because I may know where Ninjor is." he then replied to him

"Oh really? Well we were going to go find him but since you came then yeah sure because since you know where he is maybe your help would be needed." Hilda then said to him

"I'm glad i'm going to help you because well I was once the herald to Galactus but he died so i'm pretty much on my own and since i'm going to help you I believe maybe just maybe life will be just fine." he then said

"I'm sure it will." Peter then said

And so with the Silver Surfer with them they were getting one step closer from finding Ninjor and Eli's replacement.


	4. Chapter 4

Silver Surfer Leads The Way

And so Silver Surfer helped them and he then knew he was doing the right thing after all by helping them.

He would show them the trail they were taking was the right way and that he encouraged them to keep going and they kept going because of his motivation.

They would find that he was truly handy in times like these and they were so glad he could help them.

So glad that they actually letted him be a part of the gang until they got there.

In a way the trust between them was that good.

Now when they got to a desert they then knew that Ninjor was here and decided to go find his hideout.

But what they didn't know was that a group of strange creatures was going to attack them but they were sadly mistaken.


	5. Chapter 5

Attack Of The Tenga Warriors

While they were walking in the desert they then were attacked by the tenga warriors and at first almost didn't make it.

But thankfully with silver surfer's help they were able to take care of them.

And it was clear to them that Silver Surfer would actually help them in dealing with the tenga warriors.

"Man Silver I didn't think we would be able to handle them but your help was really needed after all." Wyatt then said to him

"Well I don't where they came from but at least I was able to help you guys out because I would never let them hurt you at all." he then replied

And so with that done they were then getting closer to Ninjor and Eli's replacement.

Sure even though Silver's time may be ending at least it was worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

Silver Surfer Leaves

"So this is it huh?" Wyatt thena asked him

"Well i'm afraid so but at least I won't regret being with you guys for a long time." he then replied

"Thanks for your help because he didn't think we wouldn't make it this far without your help." he then said to him

"Anytime and thank you guys for letting me help you out and for letting be a part of the gang." he then said

And so off he went to go find his purpose in life and he will never forget how he helped the gang.

As for Wyatt and the gang well they will never forget how his help was needed more than ever.

Now when that was done they were getting close to finding Ninjor and Eli's replacement.


	7. Chapter 7

Finding Ninjor

So they then continued their search for Ninjor and Eli's replacement.

The map that Eli gave them was well at first a bit tricky but they were able to find his hideout.

When they entered a cave they thought it wouldn't be there but when Wyatt went to touch what was a boulder but he then falls through and then the others followed him.

And the next thing they knew they were getting close to finding Ninjor and Eli's replacement.


	8. Chapter 8

Meet Ninjor

Once they were finally knowing where they were at last in the cave where ninjor's hideout was.

While they were there they searched all around to see if they could find him.

But then they saw gates and what was inside indicated that Ninjor must be in there.

So when the gates opened they then went in and the gates then closed behind them.

They saw that this was no ordinary hideout because it had a lot of weird stuff that they've never seen before.

So it was clear to them that Ninjor was here.

Just then they heard "Who's there?"

They then looked around to see who said that.

The strange voice then said "I want answers!"

Just then they saw a strange bottle and when they opened it Ninjor was in there waiting for them.

He then came out of the bottle and then said to them "Ah Wyatt and friends I see you finally made it."

"Yes Ninjor we did." Wyatt then replied to him

"Oh and I see that Eli gave you the necklace." he then said to him

"Yes he did. Why?" he then replied and asked him

"Oh it's just that I have the same necklace like this and it's the same so would you like to have it?" he then asked

"Sure." he then replied

He then got the better version of the necklace that Eli gave him and when he was done with that he then said "So before we get started Eli already told you that you were coming for his replacement is that right?"

"Yes that's right." Wyatt then replied

"Good and as you follow me you'll be introduced to his replacement." he then said to them

And so they did follow him and what would happen next would change everything forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's Lugia

Once they were outside of the cave Ninjor then said to them "Today is truly important because now for the first time in 999 years your new friend is here to be with you."

And so he then got the pipes and played Lugia's Song.

Now at first nothing really happened but then and out of nowhere he came.

"Guys look." Hilda then said

And when they saw who was coming they honestly couldn't believe it because they thought it would never happen and yet it really was him.

He then landed near where they were and they couldn't believe it because it was really him.

"May I introduce to you Lugia Master Of The Seas and your newest friend." he then announced to them

Wyatt then went to see if it was him after all and what happened next would change everything.

When Lugia did see him he then lowered his head to where Wyatt could feel him and then said "Hello Wyatt."

He couldn't believe it not only was that Lugia their new friend but he could also talk.

It was truly an amazing moment.

"Wow I really can't believe it's you." Wyatt then said

"Yes it's really me and no you're not dreaming this is really happening." he then said

But before he could offer him a ride Wyatt was wondering what about his friends.

"Um Lugia I know this may seem crazy but what about my friends?" he then asked

"Don't worry they'll come with and I know just how." he then replied

As Wyatt got on his back Lugia then worked his magic and soon his friends could fly too and it was truly amazing that they could fly.

"Good luck Wyatt and friends and take care of them Lugia." Ninjor then said to them as they were leaving

"I will." Lugia then replied


	10. Chapter 10

What Lies Ahead

"So Lugia, I know this may seem crazy but where are we going next? I mean now that we found you we think that's it the adventure is over." Wyatt then said to him as they were flying

"Actually it's not because sure you think it's over but really it isn't and i'm going to take you to your new home and from there 4 new friends will be ready for you guys." he then said

"Well that should be quite interesting because we were hoping that would happen." Hilda then said

And so this would change everything for Wyatt and his friends forever.


End file.
